The Utmost Experience
by lynnroth
Summary: Maximum Ride, a seventeen year old girl who is forced to move from the rural areas of Alaska to the largest city in America. New York. She moves there with her sister, Ella, her parents, her cousin, Ari, and her godson, who, after a tragic event, is her son, Charlie. What will happen on the plane ride to New York? Will Ella recognize them?
1. Prologue

**Should I continue this story? I am feeling a little conflicted at this point.**

_The Utmost Experience - Prologue_

Max POV

Hi. My name is Maximum Ride. I am seventeen years old. My mother is a doctor. A vet, to be exact. My father is a scientist who loves my sister, Ella, and I to death. My life as been no walk in the park, though. And I know what you're thinking. The snobby girl with the rich dad. No. That has never been my life. I am happy to say that my parents make Ella and I work for what ever we have. Unless it was the car that my dad bought me. That is another story. I set my mind into buying a Zenvo ST2. That my friends was a dumb mistake. The car alone costs $1.8 million. but I got it. And if you have no idea what that car is, look it up on Google. Just saying.

I was walking into my house when my younger sister, who is sixteen, Ella Martinez, barreling down the stairs running to me with the biggest smile on her face.

"You're back!" She yelled giving my a bear hug.

"Yes," I replied, trying to detangle her from me. "But I had to bring work with me." I continued, bending down to grab the baby carriage. Charlie started to fuss. Now before you go off and tell all of your friends that Max got pregnant! No. I did not. I am the nanny for the governor of Alaska. I have lived here in Alaska my entire life, and I don't plan on leaving. But things can change. I just didn't know.

"Mom!" Ella yelled walking into the kitchen of the large house. "Max is home!"

"Maxie!" I heard a yell from the other side of the kitchen. I saw my cousin, Ari, coming to me. More like running.

"Ari!" I yelled at him, unknowing that he was here. I picked up the four-year old, placing Charlie on the island in the middle of the kitchen. My mother turned around, smiling.

"Oh," Mom started. "I'm going to miss this." Her eyes went wide.

"What do you mean? Miss this?" Ella started. My mother sighed. knowing we were not going to let this go.

"Your father wanted to tell you."

"Tell us what!" Ella and I asked in unison. I guess we yelled a little too loud. My father came into the room with a look on his face, I couldn't read. And Charlie started to cry louder. I picked Charlie out of the carrier and rocked him. His sobs became shudders. Ella went straight to the point with my father.

"Why did mom say that she was, 'Going to miss this'?" Ella whisper/yelled.

"We're moving to New York in two days." He said bluntly. "The maids already started your packing." With that he left the room, leaving a sad-looking mother and two very confused looking daughters, along with two little boys.

"We're moving?" I sighed, sadly. Looking down to Charlie. "Guess I have to bring you back home." The phone rang and my mother picked it up.

I started to leave but my mother stopped me.

"Max," she started slowly.

"What now?" I asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Prime just died in a car crash." She barely whispered. "The doctor said that Shannon said that you are Charlie's legal guardian now."

Great. I looked down to Charlie. Now I was moving to the other side of the country, and I have a son now. What are the people at my school going to think of me now?

**Was it good? Please R&R! This is my very first FanFic, but not my first story! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Also.. If I owned anything but my imagination, I would probably not be writing this..**

* * *

Chapter One : Wha?

Charlie started to cry.

"Ugh," I mumbled to myself. "Not again."

The plane ride to New York was one of ridicule and embarrassment. Charlie's parents left him to me. Me. Me of all people. I still don't understand all that they said to me in the first place.

The plane was mostly full but it felt empty. Ella, Charlie and I sat in the back rows of first class, so not to disturb anyone up front. My father insisted that we get first class, though I though is was a waste of money. Ella was passed out cold in the seat nearest the aisle. I sat in the middle and Charlie's traveling carrier. I don't exactly know what it is called though.

"Can you please shut that kid up?" A man asked from the seat in front of me. I didn't know, but he looked really familiar.

"I'm trying," I whisper/yelled, as to not wake Ella up, or get Charlie more upset.

"Then why do I still hear it?" He asked rudely.

"Well," I started. "It's a little hard when your yelling at him. I'm a little new to this, so be patent."

"Aren't you a little young to have a kid?" He asked.

"His parents died in a car crash yesterday, and they left me in charge."

"Oh."

An African American girl with pink and purple everything came and sat next to the man.

"Fang," she began. What were they talking about to come to a fang? "Iggy needs to talk to you about the next album release."

I picked Charlie up and rocked him in my seat. He started to calm a little.

"That's it," The man turned in his seat. I could see his face now. He was quite handsome, but I'm not falling head over heals or anything. He had dark hair that swept over his eyes and onyx eyes that a girl could get lost in. I shook my head to get out of the trance. Suddenly, he was sitting next to me in Ella's seat. I couldn't see her anywhere.

"She went to the bathroom," the man said, almost reading my mind. "Give me the kid," he said bluntly.

"Um," I looked at him worriedly.

"It's not like I'm gonna throw him out the window," he stopped. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"No," I said. The girl that was sitting next to the guy poked her head above the seats.

"Oh, my God." She started.

"Here we go," the guy said quietly, so only I could hear.

"ZOMG! I love your hair and your outfit! Aww! Your son looks so adorbs! I absolutely love little babies and kids! They are sooo cute all the time! And you're getting Fang to talk! He never talks, only sings. Anyway, so I was thinking. What's your name? Aren't you a little young to have a kid? Who's the daddy? Did he leave you? Oh! I hate it when I hear about those stories. Don't tell he left. Oh! He did didn't he?!"

I sat there in shock.

"Wha?" I started. The man sitting next to me laughed at my expression.

"Nudge, you scared her into the inability to talk."

"I did not!" Nudge suddenly stopped. "You're laughing!"

"Wha?" I asked again.

"Fang never ever laughs or talks, this is weird." Nudge started.

"No," I said. The man sitting next to me gestured for Charlie.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head, handing the baby to him. I pointed to Nudge.

"You're not going to talk that much."

"Oh, sorry.. Did I ramble again? That's why people call my Nudge, cause they have to nudge me to get me to shu-" Nudge was interrupted by a tall, skinny, strawberry blond.

"Fang!" He yelled. "Did you get this girl pregnant?" He waved an accusing finger at him.

"Um," I started. "This is not my kid."

"Then why are you holding it?" The tall kid asked.

"'Cause he is my godson. Accept. My son now, I guess."

"What?" He asked.

"His parents died yesterday in a car crash." I said straightly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I am the wonderful and extravagant James Matthew Walker. But everybody calls me Iggy. Don't know why, it just stuck."

"I'm Nudge Walker and I asdjifophb-" Iggy placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm Fang Walker," the man sitting next to me said.

"I'm Max," I started.

"Interesting name," Iggy contemplated the though, stroking his chin.

"Not as interesting as 'Iggy'," I copied his gesture.

"I like you," Iggy said, smiling widely. "And I'm guessing so do my siblings."

Ella walked out of the bathroom and gave me a weird look. Then her face went into total shock. She froze in the middle of the aisle.

"Ella?" I started. "Ella, what's wrong."

"You," Ella stuttered. "You... you guys.. they... music... good... famous... Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Walker... Walker.. singers... Famous."

"What?"

"You're sitting with the Utmost Experience!" Ella seemed to get out of her trance. "The most popular band in the world!" She squealed.

I looked over to my new friends. What have I gotten myself into now?


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been gone all weekend. BTDubbs.. I SADLY own nothing...**

Max POV**  
**

I would like to say, I have never heard of The Utmost Experience in my life. Maybe once when Ella was talking, but other than that, nothing.

"Hey Max," Fang called.

"Yeah?" I asked. He stood and let me back into my seat.

"Charlie is getting sleepy." He said, sitting back down.

"Okay," I said, taking Charlie from him. As my hand brushed his arm, I felt a shock go through my body. I shivered silently. I placed the now sleeping form of Charlie in his car seat. I looked at Fang. He was staring at me intently. I stared right back.

"Hey Fang?" Nudge asked from the seat ahead.

"Yeah," He answered, not taking his eyes off me.

"Can you and Ella switch seats for the rest of the flight? We want to talk and stuffasdf-."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks!"

Fang turned his attention back to me.

"You look really tired." He said bluntly.

"Really?" I asked, realizing my fatigue.

"Yes, you have bags under your eyes."

"Oh."

"You can sleep you know," Fang said after a few minutes. "I can watch Charlie."

"Okay, thanks." I put my head down and slept for the rest of the trip to New York.

**-This is a line break.. not really sure if the thing on this Doc Manager is working correctly.. :)-**

Charlie's wailing woke me from my deep sleep. I groaned internally. I'm guessing that it wasn't very internal, because I heard soft laughing coming from ahead. I still had my eyes closed though. There was a warmth that surrounded me. I snuggled closer to it because isn't that what you do when you're cold? Thought so.

I cracked an eye open to see black. I closed it again, not thinking of anything. Charlie wailed again. I heard a deep chuckle and the warmth vibrated. Wha?

"You know," I heard a voice I vaguely remembered. "If you don't get that kid, I might actually throw him out the window this time."

"Fang!" I heard a squeal.

Okay.. Time to get up and see what the problem is. I opened my eyes to see that my head was on Fang's hard chest. I felt a warmth and decided that it was his arm securely around my waist, not a snake. I looked up to see Fang staring at me intently.

"Well, the bags are gone."

"Oh, shut up." I retorted getting up from my spot on Fang's chest. I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face. I looked over to Charlie's car seat to discover that he was not there. Panic flooded though me.

"Charlie's with Nudge and Ella." Fang said, reading my mind. Though the panic did not stop. I shot up from my seat and took Charlie from Ella, who was trying to get him into a fashion designer one see.

"Really Max?" Ella asked.

"Yes," I reported. "I am not going to have my new child become a fashinesta-whatcha-ma-call-it."

I got back to my seat and put Charlie in his rightful place, though Fang did not agree with this. He took Charlie right out of my arms.

"Hey!" I commented. "Give him back!"

"No," Fang said childishly.

"Really?"

"Yes." Fang looked smug.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"You are such a child."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not going to argue with someone who is a child!" Fang yelled. But not too loudly, Iggy heard it though. He smiled.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you can argue with yourself."

"Oh!" Iggy yelled. "Burn!" He turned and left to go to the bathroom.

"Hey," Fang got my attention. "Are you okay?"

"I guess. Why?" I lied.

"Tell the truth Max," Fang started. "Lying to yourself will get you nowhere."

"What are people going to think of me?" I blurted.

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie," I explained all of my worries in one single name. Usually I would be proud of myself, but this was too serious to be funny in.

"Oh," Fang looked like he was in deep thought.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" I asked him. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Nothing that I shouldn't think before I met them."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think of yourself?" Fang asked as he turned his attention to Charlie.

It never had really occurred to me of what I though of myself. I really didn't know. I knew I felt that no one truly liked me. I knew that the only friends I had were there because of my dad's money. No one actually liked me from my personality, only what I had in my back pocket. I felt that I was trash when I first found out of this new invention of hurt. I always wanted to be able to do anything, but when I had failed my father was the one who ridiculed me the most. I really wanted to see this moving as a fresh start, but then again, it's just another place for me to get bullied. Not the physical form, but the mental one. I always though of my self as a worthless piece of nothing. But, this may sound a little wierd, Charlie made me feel happy and Fang just made me realize that. I now know that I don't really care what other people thought of me. I just need to make my way though this, and maybe I'll pick up a few good friends along the way.

"Thanks Fang," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"_Please find you seats, we will be arriving in New York, New York in thirty minutes. Thank You for flying with United._" A voice came on the over head._  
_

"Nothing." I took Charlie from Fang and put him in his car seat. Fang took my hand. I looked at him.

"Thanks too," He said.

"For what?"

"Speaking your mind." He replied.

_Did I say all that out loud!?_


	4. Chapter 3

Max POV

*Three months later*

"Here it is! Just like we promised! The new song by The Utmost Experience! Royals!" The radio announcer's voice flooded my car as I drove along the roads of the crowded parking lot of my school. I smiled as I heard Nudge's voice flood the speakers.

"**"Royals"**

_[Verse 1]_ I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies And I'm not proud of my address, In the torn-up town, no post code envy

_[Hook]_ But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.  
And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood, That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy.

_[Verse 2]_ My friends and I – we've cracked the code. We count our dollars on the train to the party. And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this, We didn't come from money.

_[Hook]_ But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom. Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair  
And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy.  
Ooh ooh oh We're bigger than we ever dreamed, And I'm in love with being queen. Ooh ooh oh Life is game without a care We aren't caught up in your love affair.  
And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy."

The song ended and I turned the station to country. What can I say, I love it, so don't judge.

"Max!" Ella yelled. "Open the door!" I unlocked the door, and Ella got in.

"Be quiet! Charlie is asleep!" I whisper/yelled. Ella shock it off.

"So," Ella tried to change the subject.

"What Ella?" I said. "Am I going to regret this later?"

"Maybe?"

"What," I started to second guess my curiosity.

"Do you think that mom will let me go to Prom?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well first you don't have a date-"

"Iggy."

"- and second, you're not old enough." Iggy and Ella had started dating as soon as we had gotten off the plane three months ago. They had a good relationship, if you count my father actually approving. But the school bullying did not help. Non of the people at school knew that Ella and I were the girls that the boys always talk about. Although my Ceramics Teacher did. I told her on the eighth day I knew her because she seemed like she could be trusted.

"Max!" Charlie started to cry

"BE QUIET!"

"Then don't zone out when you're driving!"

"Picky much?"

"I don't want to die!"

"Oh."

"I need to get Fang to cure your zone outs. It seems he is the only one who can." Ella mumbled.

"What?" I asked, not believing what she said.

"We all know that you two love each other. Just admit it."

"I am not in love with Fang." I lied. I mean, who can't just love the way he holds Charlie, or the way he doe0s certain things, like foot rubs.. Hahahah! That'll be the day.. When Fang actually agrees to touch your feet. Ew.

"Are we going to the gangs house?" Ella asked.

"Yes." I said, turning into the mansion's driveway. "Why would we be here if we weren't?" Ella smiled, but she looked ahead and it faded.

"Oh, no."

I looked farther up the driveway and saw what she was worried about. Hundreds of reporters turned to the sound of my car at the same time. Blinding flashes flooded my eyesight.

"Are you the mystery girls?"

"What is your name?"

"Who are you?"

"What is your relation to The Utmost Experience?"

Questions covered my ears. Charlie wailed. I jumped out of the car and ran to his side of the car and opened the door.

"Who is that?"

"Is the father one of the band mates?"

"What is your relation to the band?"

"Who are you?"

"MAX! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ella cried from her seat.

"Don't just sit there! Get in the house!" I yelled. She ran from her side of the car into the house. I saw Iggy see the problem. I was trapped in between the car, holding Charlie and the reporters. They wouldn't let me though. Great.

"Hey!" I yelled. The questions did not stop though. I started to find my claustrophobia again. Oh, no. "Let me though."

"Answer our questions!"

"Hey!" A new voice cut the questions immediately. I held Charlie closer to my chest. I saw Fang coming from the front door. He looked into my eyes.

"Let her go! You guys are making it seem like a superhero needs to come to Max's rescue." He said, coming closer. the reporters were silent. Fang reached me and took Charlie from me.

"You okay?" He whispered so only I could hear.

"Yeah, but if I stay here any longer, no."

"Let's go," Fang took my hand and lead me to the house. Or mansion. We reached the door and hysteria busted out. Reporters finally realized what was happening and ran up to the door yelling and shouting questions. The door closed behind Fang before any of them could reach it though.

Fang lead me though the long hallways until we reached his room. Ella was sitting there with Iggy and Nudge. They sat there for a few minutes, staring at us.

"Your alive!" Shouted Nudge rushing over. Fang moved to Charlie's crib that he set up. Nudge attacked my in a hug.

Then a thought accrued to me.

_Was I holding Fang's hand the entire time?!_


	5. Chapter 4

Max POV

"Hey, Fang?" Nudge said while she hugged me.

"Yeah?" He replied, laying down the now sleeping Charlie. Charlie stirred a little and opened his eyes, then realizing Fang was going to leave him, he cried.

"Can Max, Ella, and I go shopping?" She asked.

"No," I replied for Fang. "I am not going through," I gestured outside. "That until I leave for the night. Or ever again!"

"What Max said." Ella chimed in. "That was terrifying." She mumbled snuggling closer to Iggy. He put an arm around her, and tried to calm her down.

"Ella," He started. "What's wrong?"

Realization hit me like ton of cameras.

"They got our picture." I heard Ella say before my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Yes. I, Maximum Ride, fainted.

"Max?" I heard a voice say.

"We need to get someone to just kiss her already." I heard another.

"What?"

"Not you Iggy, Fang."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Fang! Get in here!"

I heard feet moving and a muffled cry. Charlie. A door opened.

"Yeah?" A new voice said. It was a deep, smooth, but rugged voice. Fang.

"Come here for a moment, please." I guess that was Ella. Charlie's crying was more clear now. Like it was in front of me. I felt something on my chest.

"There," Fang said, close to my ear. "Now she'll wake up."

"No," Nudge said. "We already tried that."

"Then just give it time."

"Or you could try this new thing," Ella started. "It's called the Sleeping Beauty effect. She'll wake up when someone kisses her."

I could just see Fang giving her a questioning look. I usually had to tell him what she was trying to say.

"Just kiss her, bro," Nudge said board. "Or you can just calm Charlie yourself. Oh, wait. He thinks Max is dead!"

"He does not." Fang defended.

"How do you know? Just kiss her and we can move on."

A few seconds went by with the only sound of Charlie's cries. I heard a grunt.

"Fine,"

"Yes!" Nudge yelled. "Everyone!" She shouted to Ella and Iggy. "Out!"

The shuffling of feet left the room, along with the door being closed. I could tell though, they left Charlie in here.

I heard more feet, but moving closer to me. Oh boy.. Here it comes. I tried my best to get out, but I couldn't move. I could barely breathe, but that was because of two reasons, I thing you know.

I felt a tickle of hair reach my forehead. Then cold, soft, gentle lips touch my own. And all I could do was lay there. The lips left mine but the forehead against mine did not move. I tried again to move and I could again. My eyes fluttered open to find Fang leaning over me on hid bed. I stared into his dark eyes, and he stared back.

"You're awake," He smiled.. Like actually smiled. I smiled back, then looked around. I saw Charlie still crying in his crib. I got up, pushing Fang off, and tried to walk over to him. Notice, TRIED. I fell, but an arm snaked around my waist, just before I hit the ground. In one fluid motion, Fang had me back against the headboard, and he was walking to Charlie. He picked him up and brought him to me.

"I could've gotten him myself, you know." I snapped at Fang.

"Yes, but what fun would that be?" He asked smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just funny how Nudge's ideas always seem to work. Ella's too." He smirked. He handed Charlie to me, and he immediately stopped crying. He looked up to my face and I smiled down to the baby. Charlie smiled back, but started to cry again.

"Ugh!" Fang grunted. "What is the kid's problem! First he won't shut up because he thing's your dead, then he won't stop crying once he has what he wants. Then he won't give his guardians what the hell he wants! And to add to that, he-" Fang was getting too talkative, so I interrupted him by kissing him. He immediately reacted and put his arm to my waist and closed his eyes. I did the same. He cupped my face with his other hand to bring me closer. Though, Charlie was in between us, we couldn't get as close as we wanted. Fang let go of me for a second and broke the kiss. He took the now worn out, sleeping Charlie and put him in his crib. Then he turned back to me, capturing my lips again. It was exhilarating. He pulled my even closer that I thought was possible. I put my arms around his neck and he followed with his arms around my waist.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and a squeal came from that general direction. We broke the kiss at the same time and I whipped my head around to the door. There stood my sister, her boyfriend, and my father.

_Oh great._


	6. Chapter 5

Jeb walked into the house unknowing the fact that his two daughters were not home. He called for them for a few minutes before discovering that they were not in the premissis. He turned on the television thinking that they were at school. He turned it onto the news to discover that they were on it. He saw his daughters and his 'grandson' being trapped in a car by reporters. He quickly turned off the tv, then procedded to the adress the news cast was at. There he saw many reporters outside a door just waiting for something to happed.

"Hey man!" A man by the name of Jack Teaz walked to where Jeb's car stalled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Max's father. Jack and himself were parters on a scientific case in the national defence mecanisms in New York.

"Better question," Jeb started. "Why were Max and Ella on the five o'clock news?"

"They're friends, or more than that, of the Utmost Experience. I'm surprized they haven't been seen before with them." Jack responded.

Jeb exited his car and procceded to the front door of the mansion before him. Reporters crowded him, asking unneccicary questions.

The door opened to reveal a very angry Ella.

"Get the hell away from my father!" She yelled at the reporters.

Jeb rose his eyebrows at the remark and entered the house. Iggy stood behind Ella, holding her hand.

"Hello," Iggy started. "Mr. Ride."

"Hello James," was Jeb's responce. "Why are you on the five o'clock news?" He asked Ella.

"The reporters think that Max and Fang hooked up and Charlie is the product of that." Nudge said, coming down the stairs.

"May I see her?" Jeb asked. "Is she okay? Are you okay, Ella?"

"Yes, dad. I'm fine." Ella replied. "Come on," Ella and the gang started up the stairs. "Fang is already with her."

Ella opened the door to find a very interesting thing. And she sqealled.

Max POV

"Hey dad," I said, after Fang was out of the room, and just Charlie, my father, and I were left.

"Hello Max," He replied.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Just walked in on my oldest daughter doing, well, I'm not really sure." He said scruncking his eyebrows. He smiled at me. I laughed a little at his attempt to make me laugh, which, now that I think about it, really did work, just not in the way he had hoped.

A knock came on the door.

"Hey, Mr. Ride" Iggy's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes, James?" Dad asked him. He turned to the door and opened it.

"Your wife is trying to get a hold of you, and she said that you're not answering your phone." Iggy handed him their house phone. He smiled and left.

He walked out of the room, smiling at me as he left. "This is why you should answer your phone." I whispered as he left. Dad chuckled as he closed the door, but not before Fang could come in.

"Hey," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Hey," I replied.

"What did he say?"

"I'm not alowed to see you ever again in my entire life," I said with all seriousness.. The best part, he believed me.

"What?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Fang walked to where I lay on the floor laughing.

"Really?"

"The best part; YOU BELIEVED ME!"

"Shut up," He said, walking over to the now also laughing Charlie. "Are you laughing at me too?" He asked Charlie, tickeling him. I stopped laughing and just giggled. What?! I giggled. What has this boy done to me?

Charlie's face lit up and laughed harder. As soon as he started, Fang's face lit up as well. I stood, still giggling, and jumped on Fang's back.

"Woah! Jeez Max!" Fang laughed. Trying to stay upright.

_What is wrong with me today?_

"Everything," Fang whispered. _Wha-._ My thoughts shorted out as soon as Fang's lips touched mine. Then I realized what he said.

"Hey!" I said pulling back. Fang laughed at my expression. Then he stopped short. So did I.

"Mamma," Charlie said it again. "Dadda!" he cheered.

I looked to Fang. He smiled.

"Just to let you know," Fang started. "He said 'Dadda' first."


	7. Chapter 6

Max POV

"Hello there," Fang said as he lifted Charlie into his arms. Charlie was much to ablige; he loved Fang.

I was currently laying in bed, trying to go back to sleep, when Charlie got lonly and decided to bug me. Luckly, Fang heard him and was calming him down him self. I snuggled closer into the big, fluffy, comforter. I closed my eyes again and started to drift. I felt the bed sag at the foot, and I opened my eyes to see Fang, facing away, rocking Charlie back to sleep. I pushed the blankets to the side and crawled over to Fang. I put my arms around his torso and my chin on his shoulder. Fang turned his head slightly and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Fang replied.

"It's got to be something."

"Nope, not really."

"Sure."

Fang laughed and shook his head. "You are impossible."

"Good." I pecked him on the check and started to go back to the pillows, but Fang stopped me.

"Wait," he said.

"What?" I asked him turning my head back to him.

Fang didn't answer. He stood and put Charlie back in his crib where he nodded off, and came back to where I sat in the middle of the bed.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nothing," Fang said, smirking.

"Ugh, I am not doing this again with you." I shook my head.

Fang kissed my check, and flooped back to the bed, pulling me with him by my waist.

"Good night, Max."

"Night Fang," I replied as I nodded off, listening to the steady heartbeat of Fang.

I woke up silently. There was warmth to my right so I did the only thing I could think of. I cuddled closer. I heard a grunt as my hand hit something hard. I opened my eyes to find Fang, watching me.

"What?" I asked, still groggy.

"You hit my shoulder," Fang said, pouting like a four year old. "It hurt."

"Oh," I said with the fake frown. "You poor baby."

"Yes." Fang said, matching my frown. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Only you can do that with out looking wierd." I said.

"And Only you can do that with looking adorable." Fang said, pulling me closer to himself. He was just about to kiss me when Charlie woke up. This caused a chain reaction, because Iggy came bursting through the door complaining about not getting to sleepin till noon.

I looked at the clock. It read 10:17.

"Shit!" I yelled jumping out of the bed and running to get fresh clothes from Ella. "Ella! We missed first and second period of school!" I yelled, running to the guest room she stayed in. She just jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and threw some clothes at me.

"Go change!" She yelled while going back to her outfit.

(Not going to explain what they had on, cause I could go on forever about it.. Just go to my profile.. :))

I ran out of the bathroom and into Fang's bedroom. I took Charlie out of his crib and placed him in his carrier. Fang stepped out of ihm bathroom, with sweetpants on and a towel around his neck.. And that's all.

"Hey," He started. "What's the rush?"

"I have school!" I yelled, trying to buckel Charlie in. I couldn't get it though. "Please help me," I pleaded Fang.

"You go to school," He said taking Charlie out of the carrier. "I'll watch him today."

"Thanks!" I kissed him and Ella came into the room.

"Max! We have to go!" Ella said, urgently. Iggy was behind her, weillding bacon and eggs.

"Thought you guys should eat before you go," He said.

"Iggy," Ella started. "You're sweat." She pecked his check and left the room, Iggy trailing behind her.

"Let's go downstairs." Fang suggested.

I left the room, running though Fang went a little slower considering he held Charlie.

I got to the foyer with Iggy's breakfast in a plastic bag.

"Ella!" I called. "Let's go!"

"Coming!"

With that, Ella and I left the house and into my car as we were bombarded by reporters and cameras. We got on my car and sped to school. Bad thing? The reporters followed us.


	8. Chapter 7

Lissa DuBright was never one to pry. But when the new girl came, with a kid, and a mysterious story, she just needed to help her. Don't get her wrong. She can be mean when she wants to, but she was a friend to Max. Not one who just wanted her for stuff, but to help her along, with Charlie, and her feelings about her Mr. Right. It's true, Max and Lissa were good friends, and not because they wanted eachothers stuff, but because they actually tolerated eachother. They became really good friends when Max first arrived at New York City High School. Their friendship never wavered on gossip, or lies. That is what the world calls; a true friendship.

Max POV

"Where were you?" Lissa whisper/yelled into my ear in study period.

"I was asleep and didn't know what time it was..." I admitted.

"Why didn't your parents wake you up?" She asked in a regular voice. You are alowd to talk in this class, you just have to be careful what you say.

"Cause I wasn't at home," I whispered quietly. Lissa started at me with her mouth to the ground.

"What?" She asked quietly. "Where were you?"

I bit my lip. Now.. You see... My study teacher always has the news on during class, and will occationaly turn up the volume if it has anything to do with the government, but he has in on a projector in the front of the class.

"Look at the screen," I whispered. Seeing myself, Ella, and Charlie on it from yesterday's perdicament.

Lissa looked and started. She almost screamed when she looked at the bottom and saw where the picture and video was taken. Then Fang came into view and Lissa stopped dead.

"Mr. Fladoodle, can Max and I go to the nurse, I'm not feeling very well." It was true. The blood rushed from her face. She looked like she was going to pass out. Mr. Fladoodle nodded and Lissa dragged me out of the room.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You need to tell me that wasn't acctually you on the news." Lissa started at me.

"It was, Lissa," I cringed at her reaction. She fainted.

"Help!" I yelled. A few teachers poked their heads out of their doors and came rushing forward.

"What happened?" Asked Mrs. Lazzarie.

"She fainted," I replied simply.

"Okay, you go back to class, we'll deal with this."

"Okay."

I walked back to class and as soon as I stepped through the door, I could tell something was wrong. I saw a flash. Someone took my picture. I snapped my head around and saw about fourteen reporters with their camera men running forward. Oh Crap.

I ran out of the room and down the hall into the office.

"Help me," I whisper/yelled to the secratary. Ms. Wing ran into the office. I looked at her with worry covering my face.

"Come this way," Said the secratary. She pulled me into the dean's office and made me sit down. The door closed and I sat in one of the chairs. I saw my counsler and the dean of the school also there.

"Max," Mrs. Galar said. "Are you okay?" Oh, she had no idea.

"Max," Mr. Towes stood up from his seat and came closer to me. "Do you know anything about these reporters in the school? Or how they got in?"

Mrs. Galar hit him on the head. "Don't just say that!" She turned towards me.

"We have to," Mr. Towes said looking back at me.

"Yes," I said with complete confidence. "And they are here because of me."

Mrs. Galar stared at me while Mr. Towes burst out laughing.

"They're here because of The Utmost Experience deary," Mr. Towes said. "Nice try for lying though."

Mrs. Galar looked at me with a dissapointed face.

"Why did you lie?" She asked me.

"Wha?" I asked. _What is going on?!_ "I didn't lie." I argued.

"Max," Mr. Towes looked me in the eye. "We know you are lying."

"But I'm not."

"You are on suspention for two weeks for disruting this school with your lies that driffted to unwanted drama in the facility."

"What?" I stared into Mr. Towes eyes.

"There have been complaints of your behaveyor in class and on school property, and I have just fixed it." He replied. "You may leave now."

I got up, too stunded to say anything. I left the office and I saw Lissa sitting by the nurse's office door.

"Hey," She said. "CRAP!" She suddenly yelled. I put a worried look on my face and Lissa pointed behind me. I turned around.

FLASH!

Great. Just what I needed.

Reporters.


	9. Chapter 8

Max POV

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Max!"

That was all I could hear. My mind went into shut down mode. I needed to get out. Out. Out. Out. Run. Run, I needed to run. Get away. I didn't knwo what I was doing. The first sign in my clasterphobia. First it's vision. Then it's movement. Then compleate shut down. The last time this happened, I was in a coma for three days. I ran away from the reporters. Flashes blinded my sight. I didn't know what I was doing. I needed to get away. Out. Out. Out. Run. Run. Run!

Third Person POV

Lissa just watched as the fear enveloped Max's features. Her Body went ridged, and her face went wide. She ran.

Lissa ran into the principle's office to see Mr. Towes and Mrs. Kewi discussing something.

"You have to help her!" Lissa yelled while running in.

"What?" Mrs. Kewi asked. "What is wrong?"

Mr. Towes ignored Mrs. Kewi and began to yell at Lissa.

"What gives you the right to barge in here disrupting this conferance to some of your silly ga-" Mr. Towes never finished his thought. He was interupted by the sudden uproar of people outside the building. Mrs. Kewi ran outside her office to the front doors of the school. Mr. Towes and Lissa followed her. They all saw a very unexpected sight. The Utmost Experience tour bus was parking outside the school's front doors. Reporters apon reporters surrounded the bus. Fans were not that far behind. Lissa found her mouth agape. Mr. Towes had a similar feature.

"Now then," Mrs. Kewi turned to the voice that belonged to the school's finnest art teacher. Mrs. Wing stood there, uneffected. "Can we all go and find Max before anything bad happens?"

"Why would we need to find her?" Mr. Towes asked.

"Look outside and tell me what you see."

Lissa looked and saw. Ella Martinez was outside, being bombarded by reporters, but surrounded my body guards. Lissa ran outside to her.

"Ella!" Lissa yelled to her best friends sister.

"Lissa!" Ella looked relieved. "Wait," A sudden look of fear covered her face. "Where's Max?"

Lissa looked down. "I have no idea," she replied, looking back to Ella. Ella grabbed Lissa's hand and dragged her up the stairs of the tour bus.

"Fang!" She yelled upon closing the door.

"What?" Lissa turned around to face one of the most famous people she knew of. Fang Ride. He stood tall, his face showing an uncertain look. "Where's Max?" He asked Ella. When she shook her head, he looked to Lissa. "Who are you?"

"Fang," Ella started. "We can get to greetings later. Right now we need to find Max so she doesn't go into another coma. Or do you want her to?" Fang's face turned into a worried one.

"Where was the last time you saw her?" He asked Lissa.

"By the nurse's office," She replied, trying to keep her cool.

James Ride came into the part of the bus they were at. "Let's go find your little girlfriend, Fang."

"Girlfriend?" Lissa whispered almost to herself. _Well,_ she thought to herself. _That is going to change pretty quickly if I have anything to saw about it._

Max POV

I didn't know where I was. All I knew is that I was running. Running away from a fear. My fear. Fear. Out. Got to get out.

**Sorry for the short chapter.. I've been gone alot lately...**


	10. Chapter 9

Max POV

"Max!" A new voice drowned the others. I couldn't see anything, but I knew that voice. It was deep. All of the other voices seemed to leave, but the people did not. I felt someone grab me. I gasped and began to flail aroun, trying to get away. But a whisper stopped me. "Max, it's okay. I'm right here." The person lifted me into their arms. I felt safe. "Open your eyes, Max," The voice commanded. I opened my eyes to see Fang, carrying me through the halls of my own school.

"Wha?" I asked him.

"Shh," He commanded again. "Don't stress yourself, though, I think you already did."

I put my arms around Fang's neck, trying to feel safe again.

"You're safe now, you can relax."

I followed his advice and relaxed. That is. Untill I heard the scream of frustration coming from infront of me.

"How the hell is this happening to me?!" Only one person could be the owner of that voice. Bridge McCrawfe.

"This is crap," She started.

"What is?" Fang asked her. He still had me in his arms. My classmates surrounding me still didn't believe me.

"This!" Bridge yelled, guesturing to me.

"Hey Ig?" Fang called over his shoulder, putting my down.

"Yes?" Iggy replied. Fang smirked. Why was he smirking? He whispered something into his ear.

Iggy laughed a little and left to the tour bus with Ella under his arm.

Bridge turned her attention to me. "How are you popular enough to know him?!"

Suddenly, all attention went towards the tour bus' direction. A cry got the students of my school's attention. A roarr of questions rose from the reporters surrounding me. I started to go into another panic attack. Fang sensed it.

"No questions." He demanded as he took the baby carrier from Ella. He put it onto the cement ground and lifted the crying Charlie from it. He craddled Charlie, looking back to Bridge. "This is Charlie, you've probobly seen him around."

Bridge stood with her mouth agap. Staring at us. She suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"So what?"

"Dadda," Charlie babbled. With that, Fang took my hand and walked to the bus. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Fang pulled me into the bus and Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and Lissa followed. I guess today was a good day after all.


	11. Chapter 10

Max POV

Okay. When I first got onto the bus, I was expecting peace and quiet. Charlie just loves proving me wrong.

"Hey Max," Fang walked into the back area of the bus where I was.

"Yeah?" I replied. Currently trying to calm Charlie down.

"Need some help?"

"Please."

Fang took Charlie from my arms and craddeled him in his own. Fang looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "From earlier?"

"Oh," I knew what he was talking about. The closterphobia issue. "I'm fine now," I tried. Apparently not enough.

Fang finished with CHarlie and he was out like a lighr. Fang placed him in a makeshift crib made out of pillows.

"Come here," he commanded. I obliged to his demand. Fang sat near the bed's edge, utting his arms around my back, burrying his head in my hair. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He used this as a sign and held me tight. This was not the usual actions of Fang. Hmm.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," He muffled through my hair. "Just tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"Only if you come with me."

"Okay, I could use a couple hours."

Fang pulled me with him to lie on the bed. "Good night." He mummbled, already starting to fall asleep. "You're okay now."

"I know." I replied. "I'm safe here."

**Would you guys hate me if I ended it here?**


	12. Chapter 11

**I guess I'm continuing the story.. :) R&R ¡Por Favor! :) Also, read my other stuff...**

Max POV

"Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river, the lessons I learned."

"How was that?" Iggy asked Ella, who was sitting with me in the chairs right in front of the stage. It was about three hours before their concert.

"Um," Ella started. "Really good? I don't know! It's you guys! I can't, like, say it sucked! Can I?" She whispered the very last part to me.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Look," Ella pointed. I looked over and saw Fang in between the chairs, walking over to where we sat middle stage.

"Ella," I started. "It's not the first time this has happened."

"Boo."

"Jeez!" Okay. I guess he still can scare me. But don't tell him I said that, he'll never let it go.

"Where's Charlie?" Fang asked, putting his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him. He kissed my check.

"In your dressing room," I replied. Fang backed up from his standing and pulled me with him. I didn't want to move. Let's just say it was dramatic.

"Come on, Max!" Fang said, trying to get me to go with him.

"Ugh, fine." I gave in about a half an hour later.

"Thank you," Fang said dramatically folding his hands and looking up.

"You dork," I swatted his stomach, to find it rock hard, oops, and ran into his dressing room, to find a reporter. I stopped dead in my tracks, my hand still on the door. Sadly Fang rammed right into me, forcing me inside.

"Max, really?" Fang asked as he stood up. He gave me a hand up, and finally caught sight of the reporter. "Oh, hey Donny," he.. greeted?

"Hey Fang," the guy replied. I just stood there awkwardly. "So, who is it this time?"

"What?" Fang asked.

"Please," 'Donny' started. "We all know you, New city, new girl. So, who is she this time?" He guestured to me, standing behind Fang.

"What?" I asked Fang. More like choked out.

"Donny," Fang said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry," Donny started. "But I have to get something to my boss, wait. Here's something." He walked backwards a little, and grabbed hold of Charlie! My mind was racing.

"No!" I pleaded. "No! You can't take him!"

"Too late."

"SECURITY!" Fang yelled and guards flooded the room, but Donny was already gone. I put a hand to my mouth, to prevent myself from screaming. Tears started falling and I colapsed on the ground. Fang ran to me, and caught me just before my head hit the ground. I cirled into a little ball and cried. I heard Ella and Iggy demanding to be let in. Ella saw me on the ground, crying and forced her way through. The guards all thought she was some crazy fan. She looked hastilly around the room, trying to find something. She caught sight of the baby carrier. She ran to it and Iggy hepled her haul it over.

"Max," Ella looked at me. She shoke her head slowly. "Stop your blabering. Charlie's fine."

"What?" I looked at her, detaching myself fromm Fang, and walked over to where she was standing. I looked inside the carrier and saw Charlie. Fast asleep.

"Oh, Charlie." I said while taking him out of the carrier. He woke and started to cry. I wasn't that far behind him. I held him to my chest and rocked him to a calm state.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chapter, guys... I just got my APES test done, so I'll be posting more regularly now.. That is.. Till the next AP test...**

**Disclaimer - Not James Patterson obviously.. I'm a girl!**

Third Person POV

Fang was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Iggy and Nudge were sitting in the chairs, comforting Ella, trying to do the same to Fang, but he was too occupied.

It happened so fast, Fang though to himself.

There was a crash. It involved Fang's car and Max and Charlie in it. Fang was driving, and he was stopped at a light. Max and Charlie were asleep, Charlie in the back. Fang's car was a jeep. Emphasis on was.

The light had turned green, and Fang began to go forward. But what he didn't notice was the drunk truck driver, the one who was barreling down the road, going at least 60 mph. He slammed into Fang's car, on Max's side. The jeep rolled four times. Fang blacked out as he heard Charlie's cries. At least he was alive, Fang thought before slipping his hand into Max's and out of conciousness.

Fang continued bpasing around the waiting room, waiting for the doctor. When a doctor came out of the cream double doors, Fang's attention was shut down. The doctor looked downcast. She walked to the group.

"I'm sorry," She began. The group started to cry. Fang drew his attention from the group to his left and to the doctor infront of him, who held Charlie, unmoving.

"Are you the family of Maximum and Charles Martinez?" He asked. Ella rushed forward. Fang took Charlie from the doctor, he shifted his own leg and woke himself up. Fang clung to the baby in his arms.

"My parents are on their way right now," she stated.

"Is she okay?" Fang almost yelled.

"Yes," the doctor began. "She's stable."

Fang sat down and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He put his head down towards and took deep breaths. Nudge went over to him and side hugged him.

"She's gonna be okay," she whispered. "She's gonna be okay."


	14. Chapter 13

Max POV

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. I opened my eyes to see a black figure passing around the white room. I groned against the brightness of the light besides me. The dark figure suddenly stopped and rushed to my side. I opened my eyes again to see Fang, looking tired and beyond worried. He almost looked scared.

"Max?" He asked, wondering if this was real or something.

"Yeah?" I chocked out. I coughed, and there was blood. I felt horrible.

"Somebody call the nurse!" Fang yelled, he gripped my hand. He looked into my eyes. "Max?"

"What?" I asked, slowly becoming more tired.

"I love you."

Third Person POV

It's been sixteen years since the crash. Fang was never the same. Charlie had grown in his care as well as Iggy and Nudge. Fang never forgot about Max, since she was always there. He felt as if she was always right by him, bugging him, but that wasn't the case.

Charlie POV

My parents are so wierd. One minute their yelling at eachother, the next their doing unmentionable things. Yeck! But usually my dad is off with his band, which is his family. I know. It's wierd. My whole family is wierd. Wierd.

"Hey mom?!" I yelled down the stairs. "Can I take the car? I'm gonna be late!"

"Good!" My little five year old sister said.

"Dude," My dad came around the corner, opening his arms, welcoming Maya into the world's largest hug. "Take mine." He tossed me the keys to his Mustang Convertable.

"Sweet!" I grabbed my lacros gear and ran out the door to the driveway. "Thanks dad!"

Max POV

Before anyone says anything, No. I am not dead and I never was, so get out of your sappy mind and listen to how it all played out. Fang asked me to marry him as soon as I had gotten out of surgery that day. Turns out, I had a punctured lung. Great. Anyway, Charlie was happy, I mean, he not only got a dad, but a sister as well... *wink*

My life turned out pretty good. I mean, when I got on that plane, what, seventeen years ago, I thought my life was going to suck, but it didn't. I married the love of my life and got the kids I've been dying to have since I got married. I love all of them with all of my being.

Oh yeah. Ella and Iggy got married too.

Max out.


End file.
